The Twin Heirs Of Chaos
by Petti Fru Fru
Summary: Two kids old as the universe. The two oldest children of chaos and the two favorite.A planet about to be destroyed. A great enemy in which its name can turn you into ashes. A great fanfic.Each task can be a crossover and you can add your characters. BEING
1. Potentia I

**I do not own PJO I do own Potentia though**

**Potentia pov**

Aah school the place where we learn things for our future. The place I hate the most. I mean I am a freaking walking bomb in school. Of course nobody knows that. And the worst part by Monday I have to blow up the planet taking some chosen humans with me. That's just so easy. Considering I have C's and D´s it might be hard.

Oh who am I kidding! I created math, and reading, and many more subjects I'm bound to be the best on them. Life as a mortal is boring and unfair. Usually I get to be the supernatural one in missions but cuz I´m grounded I am the mortal.

In my opinion it's totally unfair, sure I blew half of the universe but I did fix it (ok, well Vires did but that's not the point)

When you think of it its pretty funny a heir of chaos—nope scratch that the most powerful heir of chaos (sorry bro) sitting in a classroom pretty funny if you see it my way.

So what do I do on earth when I´m bored, well I dose off imagining what my twin brother is doing and waiting for him to talk in our telepathic link asking me to kill someone.

As you may notice I am the violent one and Vires (my brother) the calm one. We are total opposites and in fact me being the oldest makes me protective of him, add it up to being violent, nobody stands a chance against me.

And here I am in English dosing off onto whatever my brother is doing when I get hit with a vision.

_***Vision***_

I am walking up to the Olympians; Vires is on the floor, holding his bleeding chest.

I growl and my fast slowly turns into a fist making all the Olympians fall to the ground in pain

"You never harm my brother, if you do I will have you begging to be burnt alive" I growl.

They quickly nod when a mysterious figure comes and "MISS HAERES WAKE UP

_***End Vision***_

My eyes flutter to Mrs. Roberts asking me to please answer the question; I naturally don't know what the question is so I say, "Edward Cullen"

At this my teacher asks me to go to the principal´s office. As I stand up I wonder for the billionth time what would Vires be doing.


	2. Vires I

**Vires pov**

It's been ages since Thalia came. And honestly I hate her. Well coming from me it's a huge thing but, when I look into the future I see all the bad things that she will do, I have to help her. Her being my responsibility along with the rest of camp and the Olympians.

Anyway, we have a quest to find to demigods that Grover has been watching.

* * *

><p>They took Annabeth. Those slimy creatures took my friend. And the worst of it is that I could prevent that but didn't and I am stuck with Thalia. This sucks.<p>

* * *

><p>After finding Annabeth and Artemis the gods were deciding to kill me or not they decided that Thalia should be the prophecy child and Annabeth Artemis Lieutenant, it was meant to be.<p>

Waking up from my day dream and looking up to the Olympians I already knew their decision.

"Please escort my daughter and daughter of Athena, Apollo" Zeus commanded to Apollo.

Briskly Apollo stood up and dragged a screaming Annabeth and a sobbing Thalia out. And as soon Apollo left he returned.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon I am sorry but this must be done" said Zeus with regret in his voice. As he pointed the master bolt that I had helped retrieve two summers ago. After a minute he looked into my eyes and fired.

I thought I should end here but I´m not that mean

The bolt came to contact with my chest throwing me to the ground, bits of electricity and small bolts and shocks sapped the bleeding wound in my chest.

As the light disappeared al, the gods gasped, and murmurs surrounded my sensible ears

" He´s supposed to be dead"- Apollo

"Is this a prank"-Hermes

And a " its scientifically impossible" from Athena

Then there was a black blur that landed in the entrance of the throne room.

She walks up to the Olympians,

"Potentia" I whisper she makes no move to acknowledge me but I know she heard me.

She growls and her hand curls into a fist the Olympians gasp and fall to the floor in pain. Then she growls" You never harm my brother, if you do I will have you begging to be burnt alive".

The Olympians quickly nod some crying from the pain. Out of nowhere another black blur steps into the room. Soon Potentia and I turn around to look into the eyes of Intrepidus.

**The End**

**Potentia: You must review or i will show ur greatest fears**

**Me: It was her not me**


	3. Potentia II

Sorry forgot to put disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Potentia pov

Time seemed to slow down as I looked into Intrepidus' eyes; they showed what happened while he was missing. How Poena and Angor tortured him. Soon enough he collapsed onto my arms. I held him, not knowing what to do.  
>"Put him on the floor," my brother's voice echoed in my head. I shot him a look that clearly said "come heal him." I heard him sigh, and slowly pick himself up and walk towards me.<br>My hands were already positioned on top of Intrepidus chest, and as soon as Vires hands were on top of mine I willed them to glow.

Intrepidus breath quickened in pain due to me, but as soon as it started it quickly disappeared due to Vires.

Let me explain, I can heal, but when I heal the person feels the pain again only ten times worse, but its quick. Vires however doesn't cause any pain but it takes a lot of time, that sometimes we can't spare. Both Vires and I can self heal, it's painless for both, but when we both heal its faster and painless, so that's we do it together.

Slowly, his eyes started to open; I smiled as my hands directed themselves to his head and erase the memories. I closed my eyes getting ready for work when  
>" Stop", Vires said.<br>" What now?" I asked, obviously annoyed.  
>" Don't erase his memories-"<br>I cut him off;" His memories are horrors he would have severe trauma."  
>He growled, " Let me finish, just block them, we'll probably need 'em."<br>So instead of erasing them, I blocked them which is harder to do.

_*Memories*_

_Intrepidus screamed as whips hit his back_

"_Get up" a cold voice told him_

"_Just say what planet are the Heirs in and we let you go" said Poena_

"_NEVER" he shouted._

"_Nobody cares for you" said Angor_

"_The Heirs will come back and get me" Intrepidus said._

"_Potentia can you hear me? If you do I want to know when you are coming, it's too much" Intrepidus voice echoed in my head._

"_Are you even coming for me?"_

"_Have you forgotten?"_

"_Do you care?"_

"_Why did you leave me behind?"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you"_

"Potentia!"  
>"Huh?"<p>

I looked up at Vires," When did you stand up?"  
>He only chuckled in response. Fair enough, I stood up, rolling my eyes as he helped Intrepidus up.<br>I looked around, The Olympians all staring, as I rolled my eyes once more, I said, "Take a picture, I'll last as much as us."

This comment seemed to shake them put of their state, weirdoes.  
>"Olympians, you shall not anger me more than you have already, so listen, Earth is scheduled to Blow up in two days so I want you to get all the demigods you can and take them to Camp Half-Blood, Understood", I boomed. All the Olympians nodded fearfully; good they should be afraid after hurting my brother.<p> 


	4. SORRY

**IM SOO SORRY BUT IM DELETING THIS STORY BUT I WILL BE WRITING IT IN FANFICTIONPRESS SAME NAME  
><strong>

**AND ITS UNDER MYTHOLOGY, IT ALSO HAS A NEW NAME.**

**THE CREATORS HOPEFULLY LIKE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO DO BETTER IN BABYSITTING THE TWINS WHERE I NEED NEW IDEADS SORRY  
><strong>


End file.
